16 ans
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle était fatiguée de les entendre se disputer et avait décidé pour le bien de ses oreilles de leur dire qui était la personne, l'homme, avec qui elle était. Ses quatre amies se turent, et au brouhaha succéda un silence reposant.


**Bonsoir, je trouvais que le couple SasoTema méritait plus d'amour et donc j'ai encore écris un one-shot en leur honneur.**

 **C'est encore un UA, mais à notre époque cette fois-ci, mais tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **16 ans**

Temari et ses amies Hinata, Ino, Sakura et Tenten étaient à la terrasse de leur café habituel. Celui qui était tout près de leurs trois université. Elles s'étaient installées à leur table, celle qu'elle choisissait à chaque fois qu'elles venaient toutes les cinq. Malgré leur vie étudiante assez chargée, elles étaient parvenues à trouver un après-midi pendant les vacances pour se retrouver ici. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, et les gens recommençaient à s'attarder dehors après leur travail.

« Enfin un peu de repos, je croyais que j'allais mourir à force de réviser, commenta Tenten

-A qui le dis-tu, Sakura et moi finissions par ne plus vivre que pour nos cours de médecines, confirma Ino.

-Ne me le rappelle pas, râla la fille Haruno, je rêvais même des schémas qu'on avait dans nos livres, ajouta-t-elle.

-Pauvres chéries, vous êtes des petites natures, se moqua Temari, Hinata et moi ne nous plaignons pas, n'est-ce pas Hinata ?

La concernée hocha positivement la tête tout en buvant sa grenadine. Leurs trois amies les fusillèrent du regard, mais ni la fille Hyuga, ni la Sabaku no n'en furent intimidées. Dans le fond, la remarque les avaient plus rassuré que vexé. En effet, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle voyait leur amie d'humeur joyeuse.

A la fin de septembre, Temari et ses frères cadets Kankuro et Gaara, avaient perdus leur parents et leur oncle dans un accident de la route, un camion n'avait pas respecté un feu rouge et avait percuté leur voiture. Pendant de très longs mois la fratrie n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même, et leurs amis avaient d'ailleurs craint qu'ils ne soient plus jamais heureux.

L'aînée était devenue encore plus impassible qu'à l'accoutumée et s'était réfugiée derrière ses études, et des « je vais bien ». Aucun de ses amis n'avaient osé la contredire, et ils avaient décidé de lui faire confiance.

Les quatre filles qui étaient attablées avec elle, ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de l'hiver, au mois de Mars. Leurs études, leur travail d'étudiante pour certaines, leur lieu d'habitation qui étaient éloignés les uns des autres et la vie en générale les avait privé de temps avec la blonde aux yeux verts. Elles étaient donc soulagées de retrouver celle qu'elles avaient toujours connu.

La chanson S&M de Rihana rompit le silence, Ino prit son portable qu'elle avait posé sur la table devant elle et regarda le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle humidifia sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, tout en tapant sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être choquée ou amusée par ton choix de sonnerie, signala Hinata.

-C'est celle qu'elle a attribué à Hidan, les informa Sakura.

-Hidan, qui sait celui-là ?, demanda Tenten.

-Son nouvel amoureux, répondit la fleur de cerisier.

-N'importe quoi, c'est juste mon plan cul du moment, rectifia la fille Yamanaka.

-Ton plan cul du moment, mais tu n'étais pas avec Suigetsu Hozuki ?, s'étonna Temari.

-Plus maintenant, cela fait longtemps que je l'ai quitté !, répondit-elle.

-Tu as quelques trains de retard, ajouta Hinata, après lui il y a eu son frère Mangetsu, les jumeaux Sakon et Ukon, ou Ukon et Sakon je ne me souviens plus lequel a été le premier avec lequel elle a couché, énuméra-t-elle.

-Après eux elle a été une nuit avec Itachi, mais ils étaient ivres tous les deux, donc je ne sais pas si cela compte vraiment, ensuite il me semble que cela a été le tour de Shisui et de Darui, ajouta Sakura.

-Enfin elle a été quelques temps avec Omoi, Sai et pour le moment, elle est avec Hidan, termina Tenten.

-Effectivement j'avais quelques trains de retard, confirma la fille Sabaku No.

-Je vais d'ailleurs garder Hidan pendant un long moment, il est le meilleur amant que j'ai eu depuis longtemps...Mais bon assez parlé de moi, je sais que ma vie sexuelle est passionnante mais ce n'est un secret pour personne, changeons de sujet, commanda Ino en rejetant sa queue de cheval en arrière. Alors Tema, qu'en est-il de ta vie amoureuse à toi ?

-Tu as un petit-ami, tu vois quelqu'un ?, enchaîna Hinata devenue plus curieuse que lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les cinq encore au lycée.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous entendez ça les filles, cela veut dire oui, gloussa Sakura.

-Temari a un amoureux, Temari a un amoureux, chantonna Tenten.

-Je le répète cela ne vous regarde pas, insista-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas très juste ça, tu connais tout de nos vies mais nous nous ne pourrions pas en savoir plus sur la tienne, bouda Ino.

-Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que c'est vous qui me la racontez constamment, je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi, se défendit la plus âgée du groupe.

-Tu ne dis pas non lorsqu'il s'agit de nous écouter, argua la brunette.

-Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, quand vous ouvrez la bouche plus rien ne vous arrête, rétorqua-t-elle

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous révéler son identité, c'est un yakuza ?, la questionna Sakura.

-Ou peut-être un tueur en série ?, ajouta Hinata

-Non je sais c'est sûrement un étranger, intervint Tenten.

-Ou bien alors une fille, supposa Ino.

-N'importe quoi, Temari est hétero, la contredit Sakura.

-Pourquoi, parce qu'elle n'a eu que des petits copains, cela ne prouve rien du tout, la contredit à son tour Hinata.

-C'est Sasori, finit par lâcher la fille Sabaku No.

Elle était fatiguée de les entendre se disputer et avait décidé pour le bien de ses oreilles de leur dire qui était la personne, l'homme, avec qui elle était. Ses quatre amies se turent, et au brouhaha succéda un silence reposant.

-Sasori, tu plaisantes !, espéra Tenten

-Non je suis très sérieuse, répondit-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui, déclara Ino.

-Pour quelle raison ?, la questionna-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle lui dire, il est impatient, trop sérieux, intimidant, pas assez à la mode, trop coincé...

-Il est trop vieux, commenta Hinata d'une mine dégoûtée que firent également les trois autres.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, et croisa aussi les jambes, sommant, par cette posture et par un regard sévère, ses amies de s'expliquer.

-Enfin Temari il pourrait être ton père, rappela Sakura.

-Nous n'avons que seize ans d'écart, donc non il ne pourrait pas l'être et même si cela était possible, il ne le serait pas donc cela n'aurait rien de mal, se défendit-elle.

-Seize ans tu ne penses pas que c'est déjà beaucoup, dit Tenten.

-Je me moque royalement de ce nombre, assura-t-elle.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en moquer, dix ans j'aurais compris mais là, seize comment tu peux avoir des discussions avec lui, de quoi vous pouvez parler ?, l'interrogea Hinata.

-De quoi on peut parler, de ce que l'on a envie, c'est quoi cette question stupide !, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Laissez les filles, elle aime les vieux on n'y peut rien, soupira la fille Yamanaka.

-Vous êtes de belles hypocrites, lorsque Hinata nous a dit qu'elle était lesbienne et qu'elle sortait avec Tayuya je n'ai rien dit, lorsque Tenten nous a dit qu'elle était bisexuelle je n'ai encore une fois rien dit. Pendant presque cinq ans Sakura a tout fait pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke , sans succès avant de renoncer et de s'apercevoir que Shikamaru était amoureux d'elle, là encore je me suis tue. Quant à toi Ino, je ne t'ai jamais critiqué alors que ton vagin est autant fréquenté que la gare de Tokyo. Donc vous vous pouvez être avec qui vous le désirez, mais moi parce que l'homme dont je suis amoureuse a seize ans de plus, c'est inacceptable et dégoûtant, s'énerva-t-elle.

Devant son regard brûlant de colère, Hinata baissa les yeux, Tenten reporta son attention sur son verre, et Sakura détourna la tête, admirant les alentours. Seule Ino, furieuse de la remarque de son amie, se décida à lui répondre.

-Tu crois que tu es meilleure que nous, non mais tu te prends pour qui. Je suis certaine que tu appelles Sasori ''daddy'' et qu'il te punit dès que tu désobéis aux règles, lui cracha-t-elle.

Elle venait de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle sentit Temari lui attraper violemment le poignet gauche. Les iris de l'autre blonde étaient glacés, jamais elle n'avait perçu une telle froideur dans les iris jade de la sœur de Kankuro et Gaara. Ino ne pu retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine, et elle déglutit de peur. Au collège et au lycée, la fille Sabaku No avait été celle qui défendait et protégeait ceux qui étaient faibles et trop timides pour le faire eux-mêmes. Elle avait été admirée et respectée pour cela. A cet instant, la meilleure amie de Sakura savait ce qu'avaient ressenti ceux qu'elle avait remit à leur place.

-Redis-ça ou une horreur du même genre sur mon couple et je peux te jurer que tu ne pourras plus rester ici, la menaça-t-elle.

Ino préféra cette fois-ci se taire, elle n'était pas une trouillarde mais elle était tout de même intimidée par l'étudiante en histoire.

-Cela vaut pour vous aussi, indiqua-t-elle aux trois autres jeunes femmes qui auraient adoré disparaître.

Elle se leva sous le regard mi curieux, mi soulagé de savoir qu'elle allait visiblement s'en aller.

-Lorsque vous ouvrirez votre esprit comme vous ouvrez vos cuisses vous me ferez signe, sinon ce n'est pas la peine de me contacter, déclara-t-elle »

Elle récupéra ensuite son skateboard qu'elle avait rangé sous sa chaise lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle monta dessus, et s'éloigna de ses anciennes amies sans un dernier regard. Les quatre autres filles ne firent rien pour la retenir, et ne surent quoi dire pendant plusieurs minutes après son départ.

Temari était furieuse, elle qui n'avait jamais jugé ses amies, qui avait toujours estimé que chacun était libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait sans que personne ne se permette de les critiquer avait été fortement déçue. Elle avait lu tellement de dégoût et d'incompréhension dans les yeux des autres étudiantes. Oui lorsqu'elle était née, Sasori était dans sa seizième année, oui il était plus proche de l'âge de sa défunte mère que du sien, non cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Temari. Il aurait pu avoir soixante ans, cela ne l'aurait pas empêchée de l'aimer. Il avait été là après la perte de ses parents et de son oncle, il avait été présent à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. Il l'avait soutenu comme jamais, et elle avait pu s'appuyer sur lui lors des jours gris. Son petit-ami n'avait pas modifié son comportement après leur disparition, et cela lui avait fait du bien..La plupart de leurs amis, avaient très souvent, eu pitié des Sabaku No et pour quelqu'un d'aussi fière qu'elle c'était insupportable.

Elle arrêta son skate devant la porte du théâtre où travaillait Sasori, et la poussa, elle savait qu'à cette heure elle était le bâtiment était ouvert. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, et sans faire de bruits, alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Depuis des années, elle assistait régulièrement aux répétitions des pièces écrites et dirigées par son compagnon. Ici tout le monde la connaissait et personne n'était étonné lorsqu'elle était dans la salle. Elle suivit la représentation d'entraînement avec beaucoup d'attention et de passion. Elle avait toujours été une grande admiratrice des œuvres de Sasori, et comme elle était discrète, sa présence ne le dérangeait pas.

A la fin de la répétition, son compagnon la rejoignit, et il comprit rapidement que quelque chose l'avait contrariée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, la questionna-t-il

-J'ai dit aux filles que je sortais avec toi, et elles m'ont regardé comme si j'étais folle, répondit-elle.

-Tu devais tout de même te douter qu'il était plus que probable qu'elles réagissent ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai jamais rien dit sur leur vie sentimentale, mais elles, elles me jugent. Elles pensent que notre amour est répugnant, je suis persuadée qu'elles te prennent pour un pédophile pervers et tordu. Non mais elles se sont regardées elles, entre Hinata dont la petite-amie jure plus qu'une poissonnière sur le marché, Sakura qui a été amoureuse du même type pendant des années et qui se faisait passer pour une cruche pour lui plaire. Tenten dit qu'elle préfère les hommes, et le lendemain elle préfère les hommes. Ne parlons pas d'Ino, il n'y a que le furet du bois joli qui n'a pas dû passer entre ses cuisses!, affirma-t-elle agacée.

-Admets que nous sommes un couple plutôt atypique, dit-il.

-Peut-être mais nous ne faisons rien de mal, nous nous aimons et aux dernières nouvelles cela n'est pas un crime. Ni toi ni moi n'avons choisi d'être amoureux, mais nous le sommes et je ne le regrette pas, affirma-t-elle.

-Que comptes-tu faire avec elles ?

-Rien, tant qu'elles garderont cette conception obtus de l'amour, et qu'elles seront convaincues que deux personnes ne peuvent être ensemble que si elles n'ont pas une trop grande différence d'âge, alors je ne les reverrai pas, décréta-t-elle.

-Vraiment !, s'étonna-t-il.

Elles étaient ses amies depuis le collège, il trouvait cela un peu extrême de les rayer de sa vie aussi aisément.

-Entre toi et elles, le choix n'est pas compliqué, et franchement, vivre sans elles ne me paraît pas plus mal. Toi tu m'aimes vraiment, tu me respectes et tu ne me traites pas comme un bébé ou comme une petit chose fragile, expliqua-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit rien, il lui prit la main, et ils quittèrent le théâtre, afin de rentrer chez eux. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, ses seize ans de plus étaient-ils une raison légitime de condamner leur amour ? Elle serra les poings, au diable la morale, peu lui importait qu'il soit né seize ans trop tôt, elle l'aimait, et si cela dérangeait quelqu'un et bien c'était leur problème, pas le sien. Aucune loi au monde ne la ferait quitter Akasuna No Sasori, dramaturge de trente-huit ans.

* * *

L'idée de Tenten bisexuelle m'a été inspirée par Chichichi-Blue, si cela vous dérange c'est auprès d'elle qu'il faut se plaindre XD.


End file.
